


The Lost Malfoy

by What_Am_I_Doing4, Whynot3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Am_I_Doing4/pseuds/What_Am_I_Doing4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whynot3/pseuds/Whynot3
Summary: A Harry Potter next gen focusing mostly on the oldest Dramione kid, Athena. It's mostly about her years at Hogwarts. I do not own any characters aside from the next gen.





	1. Flourish And Botts

A young eleven-year-old, Athena, stood in the middle of Diagon Alley with both hands full. In her right a list of school supplies, and in her left her little sister, Artemis's, hand. Athena's platinum blonde mess of hair fell against her determined, hazelnut, brown eyes. She scanned the shops for Flourish and Botts when her sister squeezed her hand.  
"What Artemis?" Athena's eyes locked her sister's gray-brown ones.  
"Where's Mum and Dad?" she placed a lock of her frizzy hair that color mirrored her eyes behind her ears.  
"Mum and Dad are taking Ares to help buy some of my school supplies, while you and I have been tasked to get my books, robes, and wand," she smiled at her sister.  
"Can we at least get ice cream?" Artemis whined.  
"We can get my books and I'll find our parents and you can beg for ice cream," she shook her sister's arm, "How does that sound?"  
"That looks like a bookstore," Artemis dragged her sister to the shop. Inside, Athena leaned against a shelf as she named the books she needed as Artemis sprinted to round them up.  
"Excuse me, but are you also a Hogwarts student?" a young ginger boy asked. He looked about the same age as Athena.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I don’t know what I’m doing,” his face turned a light shade of pink.  
Athena pushed herself off the shelf, "Muggle-born?" she asked.  
He cocked his head, "What?"  
She smirked, "Definitely Muggle-born,"  
The younger Malfoy sister came running up to the older one, panting, "Is this the last book you need?" Artemis asked, out of breath. She hands her sister the final book completing their shopping.  
"We should talk more," Athena told her new friend, taking the book from her sister, "What's your name?"  
"Oliver Harrison,"  
"Athena Malfoy," she shook his hand, cautious about his reaction. She and her siblings understood the risk of telling potential friends their last name.  
"Cool name," is Oliver's response. Athena sighed in relief.  
"Now can we find Mum and Dad?" Artemis whined, tugging on Athena's sweatshirt sleeve.  
"Yes, Arte," she removed her sleeve from her sister's clutch, "Sorry to cut this short Oliver, but I need to find my parents. See you on the train?"  
"Actually if you aren't done with all your shopping maybe we could do it together?" Oliver looked at the ground. "Sure," Athena grabbed her sister's wrist, "Let's just ask my parents," she headed out Flourish and Botts with grabbing Oliver's wrist as well.


	2. Madam Milkin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oli and Athena get their robes, meet the rest of the Malfoy family, and make new friends? Also one swear word.

"Mom! Dad!" Artemis shouted once she spotted her parents. She took the lead, making her sister try to keep up with her.  
"Arti!" a small mess of curly brown hair shouted, running out from behind a tall mess of brown hair.  
"Ares, how are you?" Artemis hugged her little brother, with Athena letting go of her wrist.  
"Good! Does Athena have all her stuff?" he spoke quickly as his gray eyes darting everywhere.  
"Just need my robes and a wand," Athena stated, quickly letting go of Oliver's wrist.  
"Theny, who is that?" suddenly pale figure stood next to the woman Ares was hiding behind. Draco took his wife's hand, staring at Oliver and Athena.  
Athena's pale face went slightly red, "Dad, this is my friend, Oliver Harrison, Oli this is my dad, Draco Malfoy," she waited for a negative reaction to her dad's name.  
Oli leaned over to Athena, "Does everyone in your family have a cool name?"  
"I have a first cousin twice removed named Sirius," she told him.  
"Is he always serious?" he joked.  
"Oh, he's dead serious," she joked back, causing a couple chuckles from her parents.  
"Athena, why are you like this?" Hermione sighed.  
"I don't know why, mother," Athena leaned towards Madam Malkin's.  
"Before you head off," Hermione knelt down to her kid's height, "Do you need to get to your parents, Oliver?"  
"They told me to find them after I get my robes. And I guess books, cuz I never got those," Athena shrugged a sorry shrug as he looked at her, "But I can get those later,"  
"Great, you two can head over and get your wands while we'll get ice cream," Hermione picked up her youngest. With that Athena grabbed Oliver's wrist again as she ran to the shop.  
Inside were two kids, a boy, and a girl, the boy was busy with Madam Milkin, the girl leaned against the wall. The kids had brown frizzy hair, dark skin, and bright green eyes with the boy having a kind face and the girl a cold face.  
"Oh," Madam Milkin notice the two kids in the doorway, "I didn't see you there," she hurried away from the boy to Oliver and Athena. While she started to measure Athena, Oliver decided to talk to the other kids.  
"What's your names?" he asked with a smile.  
"Zane and Zia Mayfair," Zane's face lit up at the question, "Yours?"  
"Oliver Harrison and Athena Malfoy," Oliver smiled a large goofy grin that causes his eyes to close, preventing him from seeing everyone's reactions. Athena turned her neck to hid her face, Zane's was concerned as he looked at Zia, who grew more pissed.  
Zia shot Athena a glare, "Oh great, a Malfoy," she sarcastically said. She began to walk over to her once Madam Milkin moved to Oliver. "I guess Oliver here is muggle born or else he wouldn't be standing so close to you," Zia practically growled at Athena, who looked at her with a straight face. Madam Milkin went to the back of her shop while Zia began to circle around her, "Your father gave us, Purebloods, a bad rep,"  
Athena scoffed, "Like I haven't heard that before," she smirked at the smaller girl, "Please my Godfather tells my dad that all the time,"  
Before Zia could respond Madam Milkin came back with four uniforms, "These two for the Mayfair kids," she handed Zane a boy and a girl uniform, "Yours Mr. Harrison and yours Ms. Malfoy," once she finished handing out uniforms she held out her hand. "That'll be three Sickles and two Knuts please," three out of four of the kids dug in their pockets.  
Oliver stood around awkwardly, "Thank me later," Athena whispered as pulled out double the amount of change.  
As Zane paid Madam Milkin Zia continued to search in her pockets, "Here," Athena pulled out more Sickles and Knuts.  
Zia was dumbfounded, "Tha-  
"Don't Thank me," she stared at the small girl mischievously, "You wouldn't want to be indebted to a Malfoy, now do you," as she started to pass her Athena quietly whispered "Bitch". She soon joins Oliver outside.  
"I guess the next time I see you will be on the train," Athena looked down at her feet.  
"Sadly," Oliver said hugging her, then running off.


	3. Wands & Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena gets her wand and it went well? Once again one swear word.

Athena slowly walked into the dimly lit shop. A mother and her daughter quickly walked past her, to the exit, whispering negative remarks at her.  
She made a foul face at the exit, "Oh don't mind them," Athena turned to see the fizzy haired man, "Let's now try to find you a wand," Olivander came around the counter to greet the tall girl. "What's your name?"  
Athena gulped and barely managed to get her name out, "Athena,"  
"Athena," he repeated her name for a bit, "No doubt your mother chose the name," he walked back behind the counter. "Your mother's wand was vine wood, ten and three-quarter inches, and dragon heartstring. While your fathers were hawthorn, ten inches, and Unicorn," he looks through the wand boxes.  
Athena slowly walked up to the counter, "How do you know that?"  
He turned back to her, "Well I did sell them their wands," Athena decide not to ask why he remembered that. Olivander came back with a box, "Let's see here, holly, unicorn hair, 11 and a half inches, very bendy," he handed her the wand. After a few flicks of the wrist, he took the wand back, "No, no, no, no this won't do," he grabbed a different box and gave her a very different wand, "Applewood, phoenix feather, 12 inches, very stiff," placing the wand in Athena's hand. With another flick of the wrist, lights started to flicker with Olivander muttering, "Curious," over and over again, while proceeding to remove the wand from her.  
After several more wands, other students getting their wands(in two or three times), with Athena still without one.  
"Cheer up, there is a wand for you," Olivander placed a hand on her shoulder.  
Athena sighed, "We've tried almost every wand," she sat in a chair, staring at the ground.  
Olivander looked back at his selection wands. He slowly walked to the back, the far back. He found a black box with silver edges.  
"Athena," he slowly came back, giving her the box, making eye contact with her, "Just to let you know this wand is an experiment, it most likely it won't work, but," he begins to slowly open the box and breaking their eye contact, "It's different, like you," carefully takes out the white wand and hands it to her.  
She holds the wand, carefully, in her hands. She starts to stand, feeling a rush of power. Standing still the entire room began to react to a huge wind, with papers flying everywhere. The flames in the lanterns grew giant. Olivander looked at the wand than to Athena over and over again.  
Athena suddenly drops the wand once she saw what was going on, staring at Olivander in horror. She quickly picked up the wand and handed it back to him.  
"I don't think this one is right," she continues to hold out the wand.  
Olivander pushed the wand towards her, "No, you're wrong," he got down on his knees, "The wand chooses the wizard," he stood up, ready for her to pay. "That'll be three Sickles and 14 knuts,"  
Athena stops before she puts her hand in her pocket, "Olivander?"  
"Yes," he looks at her, behind the counter.  
She stares at her wand, "What is my wand?"  
"What?" his eyebrows furrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is," she keeps her eyes off Olivander and fiddles with the wand, "What's the wood, the length, the core?"  
Olivander hurried to the windows, making sure nobody can see them and nobody is planning on coming in. Once he made sure it was just the two of them, he sighed in relief, "That wand was just to see if we could it,"  
"Do what?" she finally looks at Olivander.  
He sat her on the chair again, "Your wand is nine inches, aspen wood, Rigid. So you'd think this was a normal wand, right?" Athena shook her head yes, "Well, that's wrong,"  
He picked up her wand and examined it, "It's aspen wood, nine 1/2 inches, and very rigid,"  
Athena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "But that sounds like a normal wand, how is it different?"  
Olivander handed her wand back, "Can you promise me not to tell anyone about your wand?" he leaned on his desk. Athena shooked her head yes, "Well this is the first time we tried to make a wand with this core,"  
Athena rolled her eyes, "Yes, I get it, my wand is special and different, now tell me the stinking core!" Athena shouted, annoyed, shocking Olivander.  
Olivander regain his composure, "Ok," he looked at her, straight in the eyes, "Your wand's core is dementor's cloak,"  
Her eyes grew wide, then shrank back to their normal size quickly, "Ok," she fished through her pocket for the money. She quickly placed the Sickles and Knuts on his desk an snatched the wand from him. "Thank you, Olivander," she said before she closed the door behind her. Once outside she started to find her parents.  
Athena soon saw her parents at a table outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor sitting with two other men. The taller of the men was a redhead with old rags of a cloak and a freckled face. The other guy attempted to hide his face with a green cloak but under the cloak was a messy pile of unkempt black hair that covered his brilliant green eyes and glasses. They ate ice cream and conversed with each other.  
Ron nudged Harry and pointed at Athena, "And speak of the devil, Athena how are you?"  
She took a seat next to Harry, "Good, I got my wand and my cloak," she held up the two items to show the entire table.  
"That's great," Harry messed up her hair, "What's your wand?" he lifted part of his cloak over her head.  
Athena giggled and pulled the cloak over her face, "Aspen wood, nine 1/2 inches, rigid," Harry pulled the cloak off of her head.  
Draco leaned towards his daughter, "And the core?"  
"Unicorn hair," she lied. Athena looked around for her siblings. "Where are Artemis and Ares?"  
"Artemis and Ares are inside with Ginny and Luna," Hermione kept looking at her ice cream, "Neville is helping Victoire and Teddy with their supplies,"  
Athena looked at her mother, "Once they get back can we go home?"  
Hermione looked up at her daughter, "Yes but before that, how was buying robes with Oliver went?  
"It went well, I guess. Can I have some ice cream?" she sat straight up.  
Draco pushed his bowl of half-finished vanilla ice cream to her, "You guess?"  
"Did it go as well as my first time buying a uniform?" Harry joked as Draco smirked at the memory.  
Athena focused only on her ice cream, "It probably went worse," Harry put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.  
"Why?" Hermione reached over and lifted her daughter's chin up.  
Athena stared blankly at the table, "We came in and there were these two kids, Zane and Zia Mayfair. Oliver, being a muggle-born, didn't know how most wizards would react to my name," her features grew more sorrow, "Zane barely reacted, but his sister had a few things to say. She told me the normal stuff, my family ruined all pure-bloods blah blah blah," she told the adults a few more details(skipping over calling Zia a bitch).  
Harry's face lit up, "Athena, do you want to walk around wearing my cloak?"  
"Yes!" Athena shouted immediately, getting out of the chair.  
"Ron, Hermione, do you guys want to join us?" Harry mischievously asked as he lifted his cloak off of him and onto Athena while moving out of the chair.  
"Of course," Ron joined them.  
"Hun, could you join, Ginny and or Luna?" Hermione kissed her husband on the cheek and joined the boys.  
Draco started to head inside, "Now don't have too much fun without me,"  
Harry picked Athena up, "Will definitely do the opposite of that," he says as he proceeds to put Draco's daughter on his shoulders. And soon the Golden Trio(+ one kid) start to head down one of the streets. As people moved at the way they all whispered about the small child The Great Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, cared for. Indirectly making a Malfoy laugh and giggle like a five-year-old.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't think Dementor's Cloak can even be used for a wand core but fuck it, it's my fan fiction and it becomes important later. And I can't remember the ice cream parlor Harry went to so I tried. Also, I have been writing this for a while and it was going to be two different chapters, but why not make a kinda long chapter.


End file.
